gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Louise Halevy
is a fictional character of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. As seen in Season 1, Louise is an AEU exchange aeronautics student in Japan and the girlfriend of Saji Crossroad. In Season 2, she becomes a soldier and financier to the A-Laws and the Innovators. After the series, Louise retires from her duties as a soldier and decides to live the rest of her life with Saji, as seen in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer. Personality & Character Before and during the events of AD 2307, Louise has a dominating spoiled rich girl personality (due to her family's wealth) and she constantly tries to get things to go her way. She's not above manipulating, whining, and complaining about her issues until people around her caves into her demands. She's the sort of person that knows what she wants and it was she that started a relationship with Saji. Louise easily gets jealous if Saji makes contact with other women. After the traumatic incident with Team Trinity, she physically suffers from GN T particle poisoning and goes through painful episodes of nausea, shaking, and severe headaches. Mentally, the sight of a Gundam causes high anxiety and anger. She desires revenge against Celestial Being (CB), believing they're responsible for killing her parents. In between the 4 years (between season 1 and season 2), she has since become distant, depressed, angry, moody, and experiences high anxiety. She has been observed frantically taking an unspecified medication whenever having psychotic episodes. At other times when she is in control of her emotions, she appears calm, almost to the point of apathy and respectful, almost to the point of subservience. The Innovators manipulated her past experiences to convince her to devote her life to destroying those that resist unity with the ESF. It was because of that, she developed a strong sense of justice, dark justice, believing in killing people for the sake of future peace. She uses her identity as a peacekeeper for the sake of vengeance against Celestial Being, not once realizing that Team Trinity was Ribbon's "children" and that all her miseries were schemed by the Innovators. Whenever she sees the engagement ring Saji gave her, she is reminded of her past. Often, it's a personal conflict between who she was then and the person she is now. The mental and physical modifications due to Innovators greatly conflicts with her mind and detrimental effects to her health. By the end of the events of AD 2312 (season 2), Louise successfully took her revenge against Nena Trinity and was cured of her GN T particle poisoning. Her exposure to the Trans Am Burst stabilized her mental health. Having exacting her vengeance upon Nena and cured, she seemed to have dropped her quest of vengeance against CB. In AD 2314 (A wakening of the Trailblazer), Louise's mind and health has nearly returned to normal. Due to the Innovators' modifications to her body, she requires routine medical monitoring to reverse the damage done to her. Skills & Abilities It's believed that Louise can fluently speak Spanish since she was born in Spain. During AD 2307, she was educated in aero-engineering; however it's unclear the full aspects of her education. Not much about her was developed until AD 2312. After losing her left hand in the events of AD 2307, her hand has been replaced with a prosthetic; suggesting a bionic-hand above human strength. In the 4 year difference, she inherited the Halevy fortune, making her one of the richest women in the world; however she devoted all her resources into funding A-Laws and Innovators in MS development. Because she's an investor into the ESF's planetary security, she has been given special treatment. It's also why she has clearance and access levels above her rank. As a soldier of A-Laws and Innovators, she was educated in military discipline, unarmed combat, and MS piloting. Due to the GN T particle poisoning she suffers, she takes medication formulated by Innovators. Unknown to her, the medication she takes are actually nano-machines that augmented her into a Innovade. This allows her to utilize quantum brainwaves, but she's not aware of it and her Innovade abilities were controlled by Ribbons Almark for mind control/manipulation and observation. After the defeat of Innovators and peace had come, Louise retained her use of quantum brainwaves, but it's unclear what sort of physical changes had been done to her. It's presumed she has fully regenerated her hand after being cured from her particle poisoning. It's also presumed she no longer suffer episodes due to her cure, allowing her to function almost completely normal. History Early Days Not much is known about Louise's past. All is known is that she comes from a very rich family in AEU, Spain. While the nature of her family fortune is unknown, the Halevy fortune grants her to live a well funded lifestyle. Sometime before AD 2307, she convinced her family to allow her to study in Japan in an aerospace school to study engineering. Life in Japan & Celestial Being In AD 2307 (and possibly before that time), Louise is studying aerospace engineering in Japan. During Louise's early time in Japan, she met Saji in school and took an immediate liking to him and they've been together since. During the introduction of Celestial Being, she and Saji took interest in the group because it was the hot topic of school studies and throughout the public. Celestial Being Rescue Louise and Saji had a pre-planned trip to HRL's True Pillar, a trip related to their aero-space studies. While Louise checked in the station for private-class transport, Saji's big sister, Kinue Crossroad, was having a concerned chat with Saji's relationship with Louise. Louise joined the Crossroads and assured Kinue, "Don't worry about a thing, big-sister. I'll absolutely take care of Saji for you!" Kinue nervously replied, "Y-yeah, if Louise is going, I suppose there's nothing to worry about..." Kinue was still worried and warned Saji, "Saji, I don't want you getting carried away. Don't go doing strange things with Louise." Saji retorted, "What are you talking about sis!?" Louise laughed and interjected, "It's okay, big sis, Saji's not that kind of guy." Kinue replied, "R-really? Are you serious?" Kinue then whispered to Saji, "I don't think this girl is a good match for you at all!" Louise politely retorts, "I can hear you, big sis." Kinue embarrassingly laughs at her reaction. Louise and Saji then boarded the elevator. While inside the elevator, Louise got out of her seat-belt as they exited the atmosphere. Enjoying the delights of zero gravity, Louise plays with her liquid foods and floated about. Wanting to explore with Saji, Louise gets Saji out of their private room to explore around. Later, Louise and Saji meet up with their tour guide, Walson Aston, to explore around the HRL station. Back inside the station, Louise and Saji were enjoying the shopping center of the gravity block when there were sudden violent shaking. Unknown to them, Soma Peries and Allelujah Haptism had a violent reaction with each others quantum brainwaves. Soma freaked while piloting her experimental Taozi and shot away at the gravity block. This caused a section of the gravity block to separate from the elevator, which drifted towards the Breakaway Limit Zone (point of no return). Sergei Smirnov/MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type arrived to slow down the gravity block by pushing/thrusting against the sections, hoping to slow down the blocks but didn't have enough thrust power. Just then, Allelujah Haptism/GN-003 Gundam Kyrios came to assist, by using full thrust power in attempts to send the blocks to a stable orbit. While inside the section block, scared and clinging on to Saji, everyone receives a message on the section's com. Allelujah tapped into the com and said, "Can you hear me!? Everyone inside, gather in the center block! I repeat, if you don't want to die, gather int he center block!" "Is that...the rescue team?", Louise wonders to Saji. Encouraged by Saji, everyone heads to the center block with space suits. As everyone heads towards the center block, Louise fears that this might be the end of their lives and wants to confess her love for Saji. Louise says, "Hey, Saji...I'm not sure whether or not wi'll live through this, so there's something I want to say...You know Saji, I-''" Before Louise could finish her confession, Celestial Being successfully rescued everyone on the section block. After Allelujah/Kyrios secured the block on stable orbit, HRL forces completed the rescue of all the civilians. While on board the rescue shuttle, Louise says to Saji, "''We were one step away from death back there...we don't have anymore time here..., but...I'm glad..." Saji asks, "Hey, Louise...that last thing you were about to say before, what was it? Tell me." Saji's question made Louise too nervous for her to admit. Louise gave a long pause and answered, "I'm not telling you..." La Edenra Bombing Their lives became more and more indirectly related to Celestial Being as a terrorist group performed world wide terrorist bombings as a way to deter Celestial Being. As Saji and Louise was walking towards the bus station, there was an explosion that killed and injured people around them. While Louise survived the incident with a few scratches, it convinced Louise's mom to retrieve her back to Spain. Fighting to Stay While Celestial Being was busy with their operations in Azadistan at that time, she was busy trying to convince her mom that staying in Japan with Saji was a good thing. When her mother left, she got depressed and demanded an expensive pair of rings from Saji to cheer her up. Not long, Saji wanted to spend time with her during their school break; Louise had to go back to Spain for a cousin's wedding. Nena's Random Attack It was in an old Spaniard castle that Nena Trinity saw the wedding party and couldn't stand their happiness over her suffering on missions. Nena decided the people were better off dead and fired upon the Halevy family, killing all of them. Louise survived the first blast, but the second fire blasted a section of a wall that crushed Louise. She was rushed to the hospital, but her left hand had to be amputated. Post Gundam Attack Saji worked extra hours at his pizza delivery job to get the very rings that Louise nagged for. He was excited to give them to her and tell her his deeper feelings for her, but she never returned to Japan. He got worried and started looking into her whereabouts and found out she was injured. Saji quickly hopped into a train and went to Spain to see Louise to give her the rings. At first Louise was surprised that Saji came, but when she saw the rings she broke down. It was then that Louise revealed her left hand was gone and became emotionally unstable. Saji couldn't do anything, but breakdown outside her room. The nurses outside were talking about Louise and it was how Saji found out that the Gundams were responsible for hurting Louise. Louise's medical recovery on a physical level had no progress. Stem cell technology has reached to a level where they can simply regrow lost human parts, but the GN particles has unique properties that affected her stem cells and modern medicine of her time couldn't regrow her left hand. She's currently suffering from post-traumatic-stress-syndrome after the attack. The constant reminder of the loss of her hand and entire family has made her emotionally fragile. Saji tried to spend time with her, but she convinced him to return to Japan and resume his life. She told him of her dream to go into space and that one day they'll be together above the orbital elevator. With regretful tears, she watched Saji leave back to Japan. Halevy Inheritance & Innovator Recruitment In AD 2312, a year after the formation of the ESF Government, Louise is 22 years of age. She has since cut her hair shorter and regained her left hand through use of a prosthetic. Louise also inherited billions from the Halevy fortune since the majority of her family members are dead. Somewhere in between, Innovators, specifically Ribbons Almark, found and convinced Louise to share in their vision of guiding humanity. To help her cope with her particle poisoning, Ribbons gave her special medication to help manage her condition. She was seen with Regene Regetta in an elevator; however, it's unclear as to whether it was the first time an Innovator approached her or one of many meetings. Supporting & Joining A-Laws In the aftermath of Nena's attack, Louise's mentality has taken a serious change. She wished to avenge the deaths of her family and after she became head of the Halevy family fortune; with Ribbons' influence, she became one of Federation's largest sponsors in the development of A-Laws. Instead of continuing on her studies into aerospace engineering, she used her financial influence to join A-Laws as a means to personally confront and destroy Celestial Being by any means necessary. Space Colony Proud The A-Laws were about to begin a military operation, involving the testing of their new autonomous sentinel drones and eliminating rebels of Katharon. It was her first battle and she was ordered to maintain a distance from the battle. While observing the battle between A-Laws and Katharon rebel forces, Exia appeared and the sight of a Gundam paralyzed her in a state of high anxiety. The appearance of Gundam Seravee bugged out the GN-X's and ordered a retreat, but because she was frozen in fear, her field command officer had to escort her back to their ship. Even while back on board, Louise couldn't stop shaking and had take anxiety pills to calm her down. Anti Celestial Being Campaign Transfer To Earth Exterminating Katharon The A-Laws decided to transfer Louise's team to Kati Mannequin's vessel. Louise met Soma Peries and Andrei Smirnov. During the battle against Celestial Being, Louise tires to help Soma against Arios but was shot at by the Ptolemaios 2, so she goes after the ship. As she targets it, Saji, who decides to take the gun, is prepared to shoot but doesn't. A cluster of GN missiles are fired at Louise, taking out her suit's right arm but she was saved by Andrei. They later go searching for Soma, who was reported MIA. Federation Banquet After Soma was reported 'dead' by Sergei Smirnov, Louise requested for her Smultron to be given to her so that she could "avenge" Soma. Lindt supported it but first had her attend a party, where she meets Ribbons Almark again, who arranges for the Smultron to be given to her. While leaving, she spots Setsuna, who she hadn't seen for four years. They talk and Louise is excited to hear that Saji achieved his dream. Suddenly, she has another of her seizures, which Billy Katagiri noticed. He gave away Setsuna's status as a member of Celestial Being forcing him to flee. Chasing Celestial Being While traveling back to the carrier, Louise ponders if Setsuna is part of Celestial Being. After they arrive back, the A-Laws launch an attack on the Ptolemaios. However, the Ptolemy escapes through use of Trans am, into space. Return to Space Assault On Lagrange 3 The A-Laws attacked Celestial Being's asteroid base. Louise/Smultron, Barack/Ahead and Andrei/GN-XIII tried isolate 00 Gundam/Setsuna from the main group. 0 Raiser appeared to dock with 00 Gundam, Andrei and Louise didn't know what was 00 Gundam doing, but unsuccessfully tried to stop him. It's Trans Am capabilities amplified to such an extent that Saji and Louise made telepathic contact. They are shocked that they are on opposite sides. Misunderstood Betrayal After the humiliating defeat, Louise finally came to terms that Setsuna was with Celestial Being, but mistakes that Saji was with them all along. She denies knowing Saji to Andrei and then deleted all pictures of them being together. Later, a new mobile armor joined up with Kati's fleet, which Innovator Divine Nova introduced as the GNMA-Y0001 Empruss He informs Louise that she would eventually receive a mobile armor based on the Empruss' combat data, courtesy of Ribbons Almark. Transfer to Earth II Search & Destroy Celestial Being Kati's force quickly returned to Earth, joining up with the majority of the A-Laws forces to attack Ptolemy, which had sustained heavy damage after destroying Memento Mori and escaping the Innovators. Whereas Andrei was concerned that they are going back into combat immediately, Louise states, "That is our mission." Andrei asks her if she could at least act more feminine; she responds no. He asks "Even in front of the one called Saji?", she sternly says that she had abandoned her past; he tries to convince her to drop her grudge but she changes the subject and leaves. The entire forces advances on Ptolemy, though it was caught by surprise by Cherudim's long range capabilities. However, the Empress was able to incapacitate Arios and Seravee, giving an opening for the rest of the force to attack the ship. However, as soon as they begun bombardment, Kati recalled all units, as a coup d'état was being conducted by dissidents from the Federation regular army, holding the AEU's orbital elevator hostage. Break Pillar Incident Post-Break Pillar Four months after Break Pillar, Ribbons presents to her the Regnant, a transformable mobile armor, which he wants her to have. He reminds her that he gave her the medication needed to suppress the cellular mutation caused by the Tau particles. He wants her to the first of the true Innovators for the future. Revenge at Eclipse Ribbons sends Louise and Mr. Bushido to the Eclipse colony at L5 for a "special mission". Louise/GNMA-0001V Regnant and Mr. Bushido/GNX-Y901TW Susanowo are assigned to intercept and duel the GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei and the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser. Setsuna and Saji, in the 0 Raiser, come to Eclipse to retrieve the coordinates of Veda. As Setsuna returns from the colony, Mr. Bushido, revealed to be Graham Aker, challenges Setsuna to an all-out duel, which Setsuna grudgingly accepts. Nena, meanwhile, reveals her Throne Drei, and proceeds to shoot Wang's fleeing shuttle, killing her instantly. Nena Trinity, in the Drei, having completed her revenge against Wang Liu Mei, seeks to defeat the Innovators to avenge her fallen brothers. However, Ribbons hijacks her purple Haro and tells Nena that she will be judged. Just then, Louise/Regnant appears, recognizing Nena/Drei as the Gundam that killed her family. Louise then fires at the Drei, blowing off its legs. Despite fighting back, Nena/Drei is mercilessly attacked again by Louise, despite Setsuna calling out to Louise not to fight for revenge. Louise then proceeds to slice the Drei with the GN Fangs, leaving only the cockpit. She then crushes the remaining parts of the Drei, killing Nena and avenging her family. However, Andrei, who is nearby, hears Louise regress again, asking her deceased parents to praise her. Battle at L2 During the Battle at L2, Louise has only one goal: destroying 00 Raiser. Louise launches from Celestial Being (mothership) in the Regnant to intercept Setsuna and Saji. Saji tries to tell Louise that they "We're going to create a future by understanding each other! Isn't that right Louise?" ''But Louise still blames Celestial Being for distorting the world's order. Louise/Regnant then attacks with a volley of GN missiles, but 00 Raiser avoids them. Andrei/Ahead then interrupts the duel, firing from above at Setsuna/Saji/00 Raiser. Andrei blames Saji for corrupting Louise's mind, but Setsuna disables his unit. While distracted with Andrei, Louise/Regnant fires all 8 wire tasers at 00 Raiser, electrocuting both Saji and Setsuna. Louise then draws the 00 Raiser into a bear hug, with three Gaga units approaching fast. Saji realizes that Louise intends to kill all of them and fires 0 Raiser's GN Missiles to destroy 2 of the Gagas but the last one manages to hit the Regnant, knocking Louise unconscious. Setsuna managed to pull her out of her MS. Saji then takes Louise inside of ''Celestial Being, while Setsuna dealt with the Innovators. At the first sight of him, Louise's eyes begin glowing and she starts to choke Saji. Upon seeing that Saji is wearing the ring he bought for Louise five years ago, she stops strangling him and starts suffering headaches once again before fainting. Fearing for her life, Saji cried out for Louise. Setsuna, having sensed his comrades losing hope, unleashed Trans-Am Burst, flooding the entire colony ship in GN particles, giving Celestial Being the resolve to fight. Louise herself then began to regain consciousness and cries in Saji's arms. Healing & New Future With the A-Laws and Innovators' defeat, Louise and Saji were dropped off by the Ptolemaios II on earth to let doctors treat her. Thankfully her GN T particle poisoning and cellular degradation had ceased. ELS Conflict The year is now AD 2314. In the past 2 years, Saji had taken care of Louise, but it wasn't an easy life. Louise had long term medical care due to both the physical changes made by the Innovators and her suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). To receive medical treatment and to be close to one another, Saji had taken an engineering job at the HRL elevators and placed Louise in a nearby hospital to be close in case of emergencies. Because Louise suffered constant seizures and panic attacks, Saji often had to leave in the middle of work (much to his boss's dismay) to help calm her down. In addition, she often shows her signs of weariness and concerns on her face for Saji, especially when she sees him off for defending one of the Orbital Elevators, during the ELS conflict. CB Movie & Visiting Louise While on his day off, Saji took the opportunity to visit Louise. Saji walked into Louise's room and delivered her a bouquet of pink roses. Louise informed him that her seizures stopped and that she is ready to be discharged at any time. Saji told Louise that they had all the time in the world and wondered what Setsuna was up to. Arrival of the Unknown Some time later, Earth began experiencing a series of strange phenomenon in the aftermath of the destruction of the Jupiter exploration ship Europa. Strangely, Louise was being restrained by doctors as she had a panic attack as she kept shouting, Escape from Hospital & Setsuna's Rescue At night, while Saji checked on Louise, she started feeling head pains, as her eyes glowed yellow, indicating that her quantum brainwaves had reactivated. Even stranger was that the power in the hospital went out. The source was a man in a space suit, resembling Ribbons Almark. As the man walked closer towards Louise, she kept begging him not to get any closer. In desperation, Saji picked up his chair and threw it at Ribbons, knocking him down. Saji then tried to help Louise out of the hospital, making their way past all the unconscious people that Ribbons knocked out. But once the couple stopped to rest outside, Ribbons came out of nowhere and tossed Saji to the side and into a window. Luckily, before Ribbons could touch Louise, Setsuna makes a timely arrival, firing a shot that attracted Ribbons' attention. Setsuna was shocked at the reappearance of his nemesis and fired repeatedly at Ribbons, only for his foe to simply absorb the shots as if he weren't human. Therefore, he resorted to plastic explosive. Saji used his body to shield Louise from the blast. When the smoke cleared, both men were shocked to see Ribbons' legs still moving before falling down and shatter into metallic fragments. Saji then demanded to Setsuna as to what was going on, to which he had no answer. For safety, Setsuna dropped off the couple at the ESF Quantum Brainwave Facility on the Orbital Elevator. Stay at ESF Shelter & Resolution After Setsuna dropped off Saji & Louise, the couple were taken by the ESF and sent to the top of one their orbital elevators, the QBW-shelter. Special large quarters were accommodated to protect citizens and families looking after people with high QBW-potential. The being that took the form of Ribbons was later explained to be an alien life-form dubbed Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter by the news. Frightened by the news, Louise curled up in Saji's arms. Some time later, Louise, as well as other potential Innovators, suffered headaches as the ELS's QBWs overwhelmed their senses. On a television monitor, a massive armada of ELS emerged from Jupiter, heading straight for Earth. Two weeks later, the Earth declared the ELS a threat to humanity and engaged in the ELS War. With the ESF looking for Class 2 space technicians, Saji told a worried Louise that he was going on the Orbital Elevators to protect both her and the world. As the battle between the ELS and ESF rages on and reaches to the turning point, Louise looks it on the news with great concern and hope on her facial expression and prayers. Eventually, the efforts of Setsuna and the 00 QanT ended all hostilities. Following the next 50 years after the events of the ELS War, the complete future of Saji and Louise aren't detailed, but it's safely presumed that the two eventually get married, and live a life of peace and happiness in a new era of planetary unity. Relationships Celestial Being ;Setsuna F. Seiei :They were merely acquainted through Saji. She has yet to find out that Setsuna is a Gundam Meister. She practically hated him when he emotionlessly tells her her mother isn't dead and that she can see her anytime. When they met four years later at an A-Laws party the two shared a cordial conversation about the past four years. When she remembers Billy identifying Setsuna as a member of Celestial Being she didn't seem shocked at finding out. After learning this she didn't seem to show any anger or hatred towards Setsuna. ;Nena Trinity :Even though they didn't know each other, it was Nena that robbed Louise of her entire family and her left hand. The beginning of her four-year long pain and suffering can be essentially pointed at Nena. Earth Sphere Federation ;Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations :'Saji Crossroad''' ::Saji never chased Louise to become involved, rather it was Louise that wanted to be with Saji and made their relationship that way. She's in love with Saji, but never confessed her feelings to him. She would use any methods to make Saji to cave in to her demands, like for example, after her mother left, she was feeling lonely and sad and when Saji tried to tend to her, she asked him to comfort her ''physically ''and to buy a pair of rings for her. After she lost her hand, Saji did his best to tend to her; she wanted Saji to return to Japan to resume a normal life. They promised each other to see each other in space one day. They are shocked when they see each other opposite sides. When the two finally met, Louise strangles him but later fainted after seeing the ring that Saji still wears as a symbol for his continuous love for her. After being cured, she finally understands and accept Celestial Being for not being responsible for the death of her family. :;Kinue Crossroad ::Though they were rarely seen interacting it can be assumed they were on good terms. However Kinue thought she was just another spoiled rich girl and wondered if she was right for Saji. Louise even went as far as calling her sister. ;Advanced European Union :;Mrs. Halevy ::Mrs. Halevy is a overprotective mother to Louise. When the Celestial Being began waging their war with the world, she became overly concerned and wanted her to return to Spain where she felt it was safer with Louise by her side. Louise refused as she didn't want to leave without Saji. She went as far as claiming she and Saji are lovers, but used other tactics to keep herself in Japan. After some hard convincing, she convinced her mother that Saji is a good man to look over her and is OK for her to reside in Japan. Her fears over the Gundams would come true when she had Louise return to Spain to attend a family wedding. Louise's mother was killed instantly on the first blast when Nena fired her GN Rifle. ;A-Laws :;Andrei Smirnov :;Soma Peries Innovators ;Ribbons Almark :Louise seems to know Ribbons, who considers her a significant investor to the A-Laws and might have been responsible for recruiting. Ribbons made Louise the first Pseudo-Innovator, by giving her supposed medicines for controlling the cellular abnormalities of her body. Ribbons also gave her GNMA-0001V Regnant to pilot, and also sent her to kill Nena Trinity as a judge for her actions. Picture Gallery Louise H Super Robot Wars X-Ω.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω File:Louise Halevy 2312 Profile Pic.JPG|Louise Halevy (AD 2312) Louise Halevy.jpg |Louise Halevy (AD 2314) Louise Halevy 2307.jpg|Louise (17, A.D. 2307) Louise Halevy 2312.jpg|Louise (22, A.D. 2312) Louise.png Louise and Saji.jpg|Louise and Saji looking at Earth 31744273 th.jpg References External links *Louise on Wikipedia